The present invention relates to a transporter which enables an operator to carry by himself a heavy object to a predetermined place.
Conventionally, when an object, having a weight which is too heavy to be lifted by one person, needs to be carried, transport of the object should be carried out by a plurality of operators, or by a special vehicle such as a forklift, a truck with crane, etc.
The prior art transporters, and in particular the above-mentioned special vehicles which are used to carry heavy objects, are extremely expensive and require highly skilled operators in order to perform the transport function.
Further, if the ground or floor surface of a place on which transport work is to be carried out is not flat, the object being transported should be fixed to the transporter so that it will not slip off during transport.